Carry On Cruising
Carry On Cruising is the sixth [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carry_On_films Carry On film] and was released in 1962. It was the first in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carry_On_films Carry On series] to be filmed in colour and was based on an original story by Eric Barker. P&O - Orient Lines were thanked in the credits. Regulars Sid James, Kenneth Williams and Kenneth Connor appear in the movie. Joan Sims and Charles Hawtrey are missing. Sims took ill shortly before filming began and was replaced by Dilys Laye, making her Carry On debut, at four days' notice. Hawtrey would be back for the next entry whilst Sims would return two years later in Carry On Cleo. Liz Fraser notches up the second of her four appearances here. Lance Percival makes his only appearance in the series in Carry On Cruising, playing the ship's chef. Plot Captain Crowther (Sid James) has five of his crew replaced at short notice before a new cruise voyage begins. Not only does he get the five most incompetent crew men ever to sail the seven seas, but the passengers turn out to be a rather strange bunch too. The SS Happy Wanderer is the cruise ship and after this voyage, Crowther hopes to get a job as captain on a transatlantic ship, promising to take many of the crew members with him to the new ship. Starting off from the United Kingdom, the Happy Wanderer calls at unnamed ports in Spain, Italy and North Africa before going home again. Single ladies Gladys (Liz Fraser) and Flo (Dilys Laye) take the cruise, with Flo hoping to find a husband. Bridget (Esma Cannon) is her usual dotty and entertaining self, and one unnamed passenger (Ronnie Stevens) never disembarks but always goes straight to the bar to drink, to forget an unidentified woman. The crew and passengers settle in as the ship leaves port and head chef Wilfred Haynes (Lance Percival) finds out he is seasick. Mario Fabrizi makes a quick appearance as one of the cooks under Haynes. Gladys and Flo fall for the PT instructor Mr Jenkins but nothing comes of it, especially when Flo turns out to be hopeless in the gym. Meanwhile, the new men try to impress Crowther but disaster follows disaster with him getting knocked out and covered in food at a party. Meanwhile, ship's doctor Dr. Binn (Kenneth Connor) has fallen for Flo, but she wants nothing to do with him so he serenades her with a song after leaving Italy (Bella Marie, sung by Roberto Carinali), which she does not hear as she is asleep. Gladys, who has heard the song, realises that Flo is in love with Binn and with the help of First Officer Marjoribanks (Kenneth Williams) arranges a plot for Binn and Flo to get together. It works and the confident Binn finally confesses his feelings to a gobsmacked Flo, who returns his affections. Crowther lets the five newcomers know that they have improved since the cruise began, simply by doing their jobs and not by trying to impress him. They learn that the Captain has been in charge of the Happy Wanderer for ten years and decide to hold a surprise party for him, with the passengers. Haynes bakes him a many-flavoured cake and the barman cables the former barman for the recipe of the Captain's favourite drink, the Aberdeen Angus. The party goes well and Crowther gets his telegram telling him he has the captaincy of the new ship. He turns it down as he recognises it does not have the personal touch of a cruise ship, and prefers the company of his own crew. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Carry_On_Cruising&action=edit&section=2 edit Cast and Crew *Sid James as Captain Wellington Crowther *Kenneth Williams as First Officer Leonard Marjoribanks *Kenneth Connor as Dr Arthur Binn *Liz Fraser as Glad Trimble *Dilys Laye as Flo Castle *Esma Cannon as Bridget Madderley *Lance Percival as Wilfred Haynes *Jimmy Thompson as Sam Turner *Ronnie Stevens as Drunk *Vincent Ball as Jenkins *Cyril Chamberlain as Tom Tree *Willoughby Goddard as Very fat man *Ed Devereaux as Young officer *Brian Rawlinson as Steward *Anton Rodgers as Young man *Anthony Sagar as Cook *Terence Holland as Passer-by *Mario Fabrizi as Cook *Evan David as Bridegroom *Marian Collins as Bride *Jill Mai Meredith as Shapely miss *Alan Casley as Kindly seaman *Screenplay - Norman Hudis *Story - Eric Barker *Music - Bruce Montgomery & Douglas Gamley *Director of Photography - Alan Hume *Art Director - Carmen Dillon *Editor - John Shirley *Production Manager - Bill Hill *Camera Operator - Dudley Lovell *Assistant Director - Jack Causey *Sound Editors - Arthur Ridout & Archie Ludski *Sound Recordists - Robert T MacPhee & Bill Daniels *Continuity - Penny Daniels *Make-up - George Blackler & Geoffrey Rodway *Hairdressing - Biddy Crystal *Costume Designer - Joan Ellacott *Casting Director - Betty White *Beachwear - Silhouette *Producer - Peter Rogers *Director - Gerald Thomas http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Carry_On_Cruising&action=edit&section=3 edit Filming and locations *Filming dates – 8 January-16 February 1962 Interiors: *Pinewood Studios, Buckinghamshire Category:Films